kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Kink On Tap 54
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Rabbit White (@RabbitWhite) **RabbitWrites.com *Aida Manduley (@PledgeMistress) **Rainbows & Riding Crops Topics *Judge lifts Prop. 8 stay - gay marriages on hold *Mike Verdugo Fired for Gay Porn Role? Or for Complaining About Harassment by Hollywood PD? - Broward Palm Beach News - The Juice *That Time I Worked at an Egg Donation Agency *An Analysis Contemplating the Costs of the Anti-Porn Bill : Missouri News Horizon *Pump Up the Vole-ume: Talking Oxytocin | Scarleteen *Russian dairy to fire women over abortions | World | News | Toronto Sun *Captain Jonathan Hopkins, West Point Grad, Hero, Fired By DADT - Lez Get Real *Playboy censors iPad app to pass Apple's morality test - Telegraph *Indonesia Botches Porn Blockade, Shuts Down Regular Sites - XBIZ.com *Google and Verizon Near Deal on Web Pay Tiers - NYTimes.com *Sex after 50 | Life and style | The Guardian *Little Women: Early puberty and what it means for girls Notable quotes *"You go to the army to uphold the values of the army, which is, with all due respect, integrity, honesty, and courage. If you are homophobic, if you are afraid of other people, then you should not be fighting a war. Certainly not with or against those people, and it is those people who perpetuate fear--especially in places that tout courage, such as the army--who should be put out of the army and not allowed back in until they can get over their own fears. Either face them, or get over them." **Maymay @ 56:33 External references *Are You Prepared for Sunday's NOM Rhode Island Rally? Here Are the Rules! (Yes, Rules) *UK human trafficking claims are false in 68% of cases, says UKHTC report *Christian Anti-Porn Activists Now Targeting Female "Porn Addicts" | AlterNet Chat room quotes *Wasn't there another city that fired somebody who's *wife* was in porn? This also in Florida. Iamcuriousblue @ 00:17:52 UTC *We can sell our minds to our jobs, our wombs as surrogates, but can't sell our bodies for pornography. Bah, humbug. Siniful @ 00:20:10 UTC *Perhaps like looking for med school students as sperm donors? Viviane212 @ 00:24:47 UTC *One may make choices based on the qualities of a partner when it comes to procreation. But is it ok to have more options other than the choice f a mate? ALowlyApprentice @ 00:28:55 UTC *Some feel that the nurture side of things is not enough. If given other options with respect to factors from which to choose, they will exercise those options. ALowlyApprentice @ 00:30:51 UTC *A lot of European countries are like that about citizenship. And have *way* worse racial tension as a result. Muslim communities that basically don't assimilate, large nationalist movements, etc Iamcuriousblue @ 00:34:14 UTC *The logic being used pro-lifers and bigots just can't be applied to other issues without hypocrisy. ALowlyApprentice @ 00:34:22 UTC *(It's hard for me to wrap my head around, because I *am* an immigrant. And I look at the US as a fascinating country because the concepts of freedom espoused by the constitution encourage bringing my "foreign values" to the US and having them BECOME an "American" value.) Siniful @ 00:37:07 UTC *Missouri being quite a rural state, it will either be overturned on technical grounds or in the next session or two they will re write the law. fittoobetied @ 00:43:46 UTC *More legislation constructs an environment that perpetuates stigma. And thus adds stability to the base ideology of controlling sex through selective enforcement. ALowlyApprentice @ 00:45:47 UTC *But I have determined that Oxytocin has merit when studying depression and thus the data is being used for studying the wrong effects. There are way more dots to be connected with respect to determining how Oxy influences behavior. ALowlyApprentice @ 00:49:22 UTC *We know that certain biological mechanisms when initiated by an action will change oxytocin levels. We need more studies focused on Psychology and Sociology. ALowlyApprentice @ 00:52:30 UTC *Well, technically, sex does cause death. FW @ 00:55:05 UTC *So many think that, or they insist that, religious freedom means the freedom to have society run according to their religion. FeministWhore @ 00:57:17 UTC *Total BS. Just as when that European commander was misquoted about the effects of gay service members under his command during the Bosnia and Kosovo military actions. ALowlyApprentice @ 01:01:40 UTC *Many of the commanders want DADT over. They are losing good people. It's the old guard and legislators that are slowing this up. And Obama does not want to spend the political capital on his. ALowlyApprentice @ 01:03:02 UTC *Why would a person who believes in consent, the right to choose or the concept of "owning your body" want to join todays military ? fittoobetied @ 01:07:19 UTC *The fact that nobody even talks about the published photos of those women proves the service members don't care as much as some may have us think. Society has changed and thus the members of the armed services have as well. 18 year olds now are more accepting than 20 years ago. ALowlyApprentice @ 01:11:43 UTC *Male nipples aren't REALLY nipples, they are chest-dots. Siniful @ 01:18:12 UTC *But it's a way for "them" to whittle down where we see it, until the places we do see it, it shocks us, then they pass more laws censoring then companies like playboy won't have a choice. FeministWhore @ 01:20:32 UTC *Business dictates the appearance of morals, but it is essentially always an economic-logic driven. clinton8055 @ 01:21:17 UTC *I am not angry, I am surprised to realize that so many attribute social morals to economics. Separate the two and everything will become clear! clinton8055 @ 01:24:07 UTC *NONE of this is about morals, it's about the LEGISLATION of morals. FeministWhore @ 01:25:34 UTC *They tie pedo, prost abuse, etc to sex trafficking because we hate that stuff... so we'll hate sex trafficking so much is about closing down borders... if you convince people that open/more open borders enable abuse of people, you'll let them shut the borders. FeministWhore @ 01:26:55 UTC *The internet is corrupting the olds! Molly_Ren @ 01:33:20 UTC *To call the "don't have sex" education 'education' is insulting to genuine education. Siniful @ 01:35:59 UTC *The number of single elderly people makes for a lot of hooking up. And then if you think of assisted living facilitates and developments, it's like a college dorm for old people. ALowlyApprentice @ 01:36:28 UTC *There's a shortage of actual education. ergh. will try to not grump too much right now. NikolasCo @ 01:36:42 UTC Additional links *Final Stay Order on Prop 8 *Porn Star Wife Gets Florida Town Manager Fired *Man Fired Over Wife's Porn Career *America's Ruling Class -- And the Perils of Revolution *HORMONE INVOLVED IN REPRODUCTION MAY HAVE ROLE IN THE MAINTENANCE OF RELATIONSHIPS *A Review of Verizon and Google's Net Neutrality Proposal *HADOUKEN!! *Lilly Allen Third Nipple *Supernumerary nipple